39
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: In celebration of Miku's fifth anniversary! A collection of short stories featuring pairings Rei x Miku, Len x Miku, Kaito x Miku, Dell x Miku, Lui x Miku, Gakupo x Miku and Piko x Miku with the theme centering around our favourite teal-haired Vocaloid's birthday!


**Rei**

Rei Kagene huffed. He held the earrings to a nearby lamp, watching the light bounce off the golden gems. It was plastic, yeah, but what was he expecting with an allowance of three dollars a week? It was bad enough he had forgotten it was _the_ Miku Hatsune's birthday. Rei was commiting a crime already by purchasing her gift in the nick of time. And it was _cheap_ too.

"What'cha got there?"

At the sound of a brutally familiar voice, Rei stuffed the feminine accessory deep into his pocket with a betraying blush tinting his porcelain features.

Miku bent down to see eye-level with him. Rei inwardly cursed. He was in love with a tall and popular girl. She was basically a Goddess with long silky hair, a remarkable reputation in sports and academics, and their school's lead singer. She could have any boy (or girl) she wanted. Why in God's name would Miku, a senior, ever settle for a freshmen like Rei?

"N-Nothing!" Rei stuttered. Curses! He wanted to sound suave in front of her.

Miku giggled and Rei felt as if he would melt at the spot. She took one last look at him and grinned the way a lioness would at the sight of a trapped gazelle.

"You're cute, you know that? In my sixteen years of life, never have I ever regretted having you for a best-friend."

Now Rei remembered why Miku always looked over every boy save him,

They were childhood friends in love.

**Len**

"So it's my birthday today and I'm wondering what you bought me."

Len looked up from his Calculus homework. His gaze landed on Miku's solid figure, one leg tucked behind the other. She stood next to the heater, her skirt billowing like a ballerina's tutu. "Today was your birthday?" Len asked, astonished. He feigned shock and quickly turned on his Android. Sure enough the 31st of August was splayed on the top left corner, with the imprint Miku's Birthday spelled in neat italics. Len knew full well what would happen next.

3...

2...

1...

"You forgot!" Miku screeched in disbelief. She turned around sharply and let herself out, slamming the door in the process. Len guessed she was going to vent out her frustration with Luka and cry rivers of tears. The pinkette was patient concerning his feisty tealette. Yes everyone, his tealette. _His_ Miku.

Len was careful to tuck the carefully - painstakingly - wrapped box with a yellow ribbon tied to utter perfection (no one would know he spent hours upon hours just trying to have the sides in perfect symmetry with the other) below his table and away from prying eyes.

Miku would surely be shocked to find him at the strike of midnight, seated on her bed as if it were Len's own, with a present held securely in his hands. She would be even more surprised to find out it was thin black lingerie.

**Kaito**

Taking a lick of his ice-cream, Kaito held Miku's hand protectively in his own. He repressed a shiver just thinking of the seven year old girl. She was just too cute!

Kaito had met Miku during his brief relationship with her elder sister, Gumi. Although his relationship with the greenette ended in a bizzare disaster, his relationship with Miku was just starting. Kaito didn't mean to fall for the twin-tailed child. He just did. Love was love, and nothing could ever change it.

"Kaito," Miku tugged on the hem of his shirt.

He looked down to Miku's electric eyes. He swore he could just stare into them for years. Then again, it would be odd for an eighteen year old to do that, wouldn't it? So instead Kaito averted his gaze to her hair. He had to stop himself from running his hand through her silky locks. Sometimes he hated being a pedophile.

"You know it's my birthday today, right?"

Kaito knew. He had been planning on giving her somethign extravagant and far too complicated for a child of her age. But Miku had always been a smart kid, if he said so himself. Kaito hated kids. The blue-haired man often spoke with a high, complicated vocabulary that even left the critical Gumi in a confused state of mind. Unlike her sister, however, Miku was curious of anything and everything. She would question him and incorporate her new words for later, respective conversations.

"Of course," Kaito said cheerily. "I've planned the day out. For lunch we'll go to a new restaurant that serves the best lobster the world will ever see, then after that we'll watch a newly released movie where it'll only be us in the theater, and finally ending the day with a trip to Crypton's Ferris Wheel."

Miku suddenly fidgeted. "Oh... I see."

"Why? What's wrong?" Worry sparked. "If you don't like the selection we could always just go to-" He stopped as soon as Miku glanced once more at him, a smile plastered to her lips.

"I don't want to sound rude," she started, "but would it be all right if we just went to your apartment and just read books there? Kaito makes the greatest snuggling partner!" Miku giggled.

Kaito felt a faint smile play at his lips. She was just too cute.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Miku."

**Dell**

Dell Honne inhaled harmful carbon. He had a stick of cigarette in his mouth and was just living in the moment. The avid smoker definitely did not expect to have the blissful mouthful torn from his mouth in sonic speed by a very aggravated, very pregnant Miku Hatsune. Or as he liked to call her, Miku Honne.

Dell had promised Miku he wouldn't smoke today since it was her birthday, but he couldn't help himself. It was hard to go a day without smoking since he regularly had at least five a day.

Dell mentally set up his barricades, expecting a dragging lecture. She would probably rant about how he was goign to fall into lung cancer one day and die in a hospital's dreary room while she sat on a stool next to his bed-side, crying tears of sorrow (or joy, depending if she still had a crush on his cousin Ren) with the sudden realization she was now a widow.

Yeah. Dell so found a crying, helpless Miku hot. Especially if a bed was nearby.

"I'm pregnant," Miku stated bluntly.

Well, he definitely wasn't expecting that!

Dell knew this was going to happen, seeing as he spent a lot of time with her in bed. Still, he was expecting this sort of predicament to occur several weeks later. This was way too soon.

Miku's face crumpled (if it was from the unstable hormones he heard pregnant women go through, Dell would never know) and she crumpled the cigarette with her hand before quickly grabbing his wrist in a death-lock with her free hand, "You're not happy! I knew it! You're going to leave me as soon as I get fat and orbit my diet around ice-cream and bread!"

Dell snorted. As if. He loved her too much to even think of that idea. "Stop being so emotional. Of course I won't leave you. How could you even think of that?"

Miku looked up at him with tearful eyes. "R-Really?"

"Duh," he proclaimed. "You know I love you."

She sniffed. "Even if my feet turn into bigfoot?"

"Of course!"

Miku's crumpled red face interchanged with a face of an angel, her smile already causing a familiar swoon inside Dell that was an exact identical swoon to the one he felt at their first meeting during freshman year in high school. "I need to wipe my face," Miku chirped cheerily. "And tell Haku about the happy news!"

Dell arched an eyebrow. Wasn't she crying just now?

"You're so patient, Dell!" She pulled him into a deep hug, burying her face into his chest. Dell inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like fresh vanilla. Sweet, just the way he liked it. "I swear I'll give you the best sex one these nine months are over!" She twisted and trotted off, a phone instantaneously appearing in her hand.

Wait...

No sex for nine months? Dell opened his pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth, not even bothering to light it up. He was just focused on massacring it.

**Lui**

"Are you even Japanese?" Kiyoteru asked, a sneer smearing his face.

"I don't think he is! I mean, look at his hair!" Yuki replied. She took a fistful of Lui's hair and shoved it to Kiyoteru's face, causing the boy to screech in pain.

Kiyoteru and Yuki guffawed.

The rest of his class stayed silent. Those two were the biggest bullies in the whole kindergarten, notorious for their brutal words. Their teacher, Miss Lily, was off to fetch colouring pencils and she had left Lui in charge of making sure the class wasn't going to turn into a zoo. The class with its twenty four students were quiet, for once, but that was only because Yuki and Kiyoteru had decided to start another few minutes of Hell for Lui.

"I'm sure it's dyed!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with your old hair-colour? I'm sure it was white and weird!"

From the corner of his eyes, Lui saw Piko shrink in his seat. If it wasn't Lui they were bullying, it would be Piko. Honestly, Lui wished Ring were here. His cousin would help him in a heart-beat, but she was off taking counseling after punching Mizki, another bully who had been in the process of picking on both he and Piko, in the face last Tuesday.

Lui was ashamed of hiding behind Ring everyday, but what could he do? They ere bigger and stronger compared to the weak and think Lui. He was just a nuisance to the whole class. He had at least expected one of his classmates to say something, anything really, but getting in their way only meant they would set their eyes on them sooner than expected.

Surely no one would ever help someone as weak and pitiful as Lui-

"Let him go, Teru, Ki."

Lui look up sharply to see a familiar pink badge. It was a birthday badge handed to children who were in the midst of celebrating their birthday. Pink was for the girls; blue was for the boys. "Stop being such meanies." She tucked a stray of teal locks behind her ear.

Lui had blond hair, but he had never seen a girl with blue-ish green-ish hair before. Surprisingly, Kiyoteur and Yuki looked down to the tiled floor in shame. She took one glance at Kiyoteru and Yuki, before forcing them to apologize - to which they did. She then took another glance, this time at Lui, and said her own hair was "teal" and that he had nothing to be ashamed of for. She then proceeded to smite Kiyoteru and Yuki - to which he found out they were her cousins from her mother's and father's side respectively.

The next day Ring had asked him, "So was there anything new?"

Lui's reply was, "I think I've fallen in love."

**Gakupo  
**

"Miku?! What are you doing here!"

"I'm here to see you!"

"It's dangerous here!"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're here with me, Ga-kun. Even if it means risking my life just to see you, then I will!"

"Well can't you risk your life on another day?! I don't...I don't want to see you hurt."

"This isn't just any other day. It's my birthday."

"I know that. It still doesn't justify you being here."

"Well it can!"

"Hmph. I don't know why I decided to fall in love with you."

"Simple. It's because I'm cute, funny, sexy, sweet, fun, dangerous, a bad-girl and most importantly, Miku Hatsune!"

"You're none of the above, Miku. It's all right to daydream yourself as such, but don't go over-board. We don't want anyone else thinking you're actually a D-cup. By the way, Miku, do you even have breasts? I don't want to be told I was married to a man corss-dressing, let alone a washboard-"

"Jerk!"

"Ow! I was just kidding, 'ya know."

"Humph."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. This place is dangerous. You should get home quickly. ... Oh, the silent treatment. Well I'm sorry. I'd still love you even if you were a boy."

"Really?"

"Heck no - Wa-Wait! I was just kidding. Can't women these days take jokes? Either way, why are you here?"

"I wanted to say 'I love you!' It's my birthday, after all."

"Aww. You're as sweet as honey, dear. But..."

"But..."

"Couldn't you tell me that as soon as I get home, or on the phone? Not in person in the middle of a train whose brakes won't work because the FBI's most wanted hit-man is about to murder me - and now you since you're here."

"When you put it that way, I feel guilty."

"Oh that's all right. It was out of good will."

"..."

"..."

"We should really get the hell out of here, right?"

"Yeah. Let's bail."

**Piko  
**

If anyone were to ask Piko Utatane about his crush, he would smirk and say, "Guess," as if it were simply a game to his man fan-girls as they wished to give him hand-written love letters. If anyone were to ask Piko Utatane who the cutest girl, or sexiest or sweetest, was, he would grin and say, "See for yourself," as if it were simply a game to his best-friends as they tried to pry their way into his mind. If anyone were to ask Piko Utatane what his favourite chocolates were, he would chuckle and say, "It depends," as if everyone in the whole school wasn't inflicted with Piko-fever and wanted to be him.

Now, Piko was a nutshell even to his own parents.

Mr and Mrs Utatane, however, was accustomed to their only child and would just say, "He's just a normal boy with normal secrets," to parents of his peers as if they weren't inflicted with the teen idol sensation and were just as nut-crazed as their kids.

So when Ryuuto "Gachapoid" Gachapin had been hired by Rin Kagamine, a slightly bratty slightly too obsessed with Piko Utatane, to find at least a hint of who Piko's crush was Ryuuto had accepted only because he had already guessed who the white-haired boy liked and was in love with the same girl.

"I'll just be asking you a few questions."

Piko's smile was radiating beams of light. No wonder everyone likes him, Ryuuto thought. Rin had used Ryuuto as a last resort since even a skilled questionnaire had been left in tatters mumbling about, "boy. brick wall. no one will ever pull through," after an intense one-hour interrogation with the dual-eyed white-haired boy.

"What's your favourite anime character design?"

"Girls with twin-tails."

"What's your favourite colour."

"Teal."

"What's your favourite number?"

"39."

"Thank your for your time."

Piko was bewildered. Usually interviews would go on for hours without end. He arched an eyebrow before his face crumpled when Ryuuto knowingly blinked. "Wait... Don't tell me you know who I like-"

Rin burst in, dragging Miku alongside her.

Piko blushed at the sight of Hatsune.

"So who does he like?!" Rin screeched in a question.

Ryuuto shrugged. "How should I know?"

* * *

39 is a pun. Its romaji can be read as 'Mi-ku.' Lol. I especially did that. Please inform me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I posted this wihtout beta-reading to fit the deadline and I don't have enough time to edit because my brother wants the Mac this instant. So yeah... Happy Birthday my beautiful teal-haired and most favourite Vocaloid!

I'll say it once more, Happy 5th Birthday, Miku :D  
Lots of luv, Victim of Doubt.

- Vic


End file.
